An example of video display system using a digital camera is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 11-88808. Herein, as shown in FIG. 37, a file name of a image file 3701 selected by the user on a digital camera is created as a display management information file 3702 on a memory card (flash memory card). A display control unit 3705 for controlling a display unit 3703 such as a liquid crystal display device in FIG. 37 obtains file names of images to be displayed from the display management information file 3702 of the memory card by a display management information acquiring unit 3704, and sequentially displays on the display unit 3703.
In this prior art, however, files being handled are only the files recording the image signals, and it is not assumed, for example, to reproduce independent audio data or audio data recorded simultaneously with taking images, in synchronism with images, and such technical means is not proposed.